


night

by onbeinganangel



Series: kinkuary 2021 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, Just a Ton of Tender Loving, M/M, Rimming, Unexpected Reunions, in which mari continues her mission to turn kinkuary into feelsuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onbeinganangel/pseuds/onbeinganangel
Summary: Dean had convinced himself Seamus was the one that got away. Things were hard, after the War, and people went their own ways. He did not expect to bump into Seamus at a bar in Hamburg, three years after they’d said their goodbyes.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: kinkuary 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137662
Comments: 28
Kudos: 71
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	night

**Author's Note:**

> The kink? The kink is love and trust. Yes, again.
> 
> Come back tomorrow for actual kink. For now, enjoy some classic tender and slow fucking. 
> 
> You're welcome. 
> 
> Thank you [Uphorie](https://uphorie.tumblr.com), for telling me off when I'm being dumb.

Dean is hard as a rock by the time Seamus finishes speaking, cheeks burning, hands worrying the hem of his jumper, stumbling a little over his words. 

“Christ,” he exhales.

“Is it bad?” Seamus asks, voice cracking.

Dean moves forward and grabs both Seamus’ hands in his, covers Seamus’ mouth with his — clumsy and awkward. 

“No, Seamus. No. I…” He’s scared of saying it, but it’s true. “I like it.” His voice comes out thick and hoarse. “I… I always thought maybe we’d be each other’s firsts, back then.”

He doesn’t need to tell him he’s not a virgin, he remembers telling him in detail about Ginny behind the greenhouses in what he realises now was a very terrible performance on his part. 

“I’d like to be your first, if that’s what you want,” he says.

Seamus blushes even deeper. Dean had convinced himself Seamus was the one that got away. Things were hard, after the War, and people went their own ways. He did not expect to bump into Seamus at a bar in Hamburg, three years after they’d said their goodbyes.

And he definitely did not expect to end his night bringing Seamus back to his small studio, kissing him soundly on the mouth only for Seamus to confess he was a virgin.

Seamus lets himself be kissed, lets out little loud breaths when Dean kisses through his stubble on his way down. They undress each other slowly, quietly, comfortably in the low light of Dean’s studio.

“I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do,” Dean says when they’re rocking slowly against each other. “I want you to feel good.”

Seamus’ kisses are clumsy, hot and perfect. When Dean closes his eyes he remembers how many times he thought of this, back in the dormitory. How many times in the past three year he thought of Seamus and the chance he’d missed. And now Seamus is here — lovely and soft, under him.

Dean kisses Seamus all over. Cradles his face to kiss over his forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose, his chin, his lips. He peppers kisses over Seamus’ neck, collarbone and shoulder and watches him shiver. He kisses down his chest and follows the path his lips create with his fingers, playing with Seamus’ chest hair, before paying attention to his nipples. 

Seamus is so gorgeous it hurts. It’s a familiar but disconcerting feeling that settles in his chest and spreads over his body. 

When Dean starts spreading open mouthed kisses on Seamus’ hips and thighs, Seamus obviously knows what Dean’s planning because he wriggles, props himself on his elbows and huffs a “don’t, I won’t last.”

Dean presses both hands on Seamus’ chest and pushes him back down onto the bed. 

“Relax,” he whispers, and licks a bead of precome off Seamus’ cock before slowly lowering his mouth further and taking him all the way in. 

“Christ, Dean,” Seamus says and Dean pulls off. It would be way too easy to make him come like that. And it would be way too easy for Dean himself to come like that, too. That’s not what Seamus asked him for, though. That’s not what they’re doing. 

“Can you get on your hands and knees for me?” He asks.

The curve of Seamus’ body could end Dean right then and there. Dean tries to memorise all these details, the things he’d wanted to learn before. The little brown mole on Seamus’ hip, the back dimples, the light splattering of hair on his arse.

“Magic or condoms?” He asks, sliding his hands up from Seamus hips to his shoulders, and back down. When Seamus’ says “magic’s fine,” Dean spreads Seamus’ cheeks and gets to work.

“What are yo— oh?”

“Relax. That’s what I’m doing. Trying to get you to relax.”

Seamus eventually does, forehead hitting the mattress heavily with a groan not a minute after Dean starts eating him out properly. Dean could do this forever, face buried in Seamus, hearing the way his breath catches and his pants quicken. 

He starts off with a finger, and Seamus’ body is responsive and warm and gorgeous and his own prick aches with need.

Seamus finally cracks when Dean’s got three fingers in him, and with a shaking voice, he says, “Jesus, Dean, I said I’ve never been buggered, not that I’m a blushing virgin, get on with it.”

Dean laughs and thinks to himself that it isn’t all that bad that some things never change.

He lies on his back, helps Seamus straddle him, and Seamus says “I can’t believe I told you it’s my first time and you’re making me do all the work, I thought you were a gentleman.”

When Seamus finally lowers himself down slowly on Dean’s cock it’s with a gasp and a cry and with Dean’s continuous “you got this, you got this, fuck that’s so good, breath through it, it’ll be so good, keep going, it’ll feel amazing, I promise.”

And it does. God, it does. 

Neither of them last. Dean lets Seamus take his time, take his pleasure how he wants it, but just looking at him, rocking himself back and forth on Dean’s cock, head thrown back and mouth open in a silent cry is enough to do him in.

When Seamus comes, it splatters over Dean’s chest all the way to his collarbone and Seamus giggles in the most infectious way. 

They hop in the shower together after, which somehow feels more intimate to Dean than the sex they’ve just had. It’s astonishing how you can not see someone for years and when you find them again you realise they’re still the map and compass your life has been following this whole time.

He passes Seamus a towel, rubs his own against his hair, and asks, knowing bloody well he can feel his heart beating in his throat.

“How long are you in Germany for?” 

“I dunno. Could stay for a while, really,” Seamus replies with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> for a more hyperactive and extremely chatty version of me, come say hi [on tumblr](https://onbeinganangel.tumblr.com)


End file.
